


【型月幻想种/半龙AU】此处是禁飞区

by sgyh12



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Family, Gen, Type Moon setting, bloodline, dragon - Freeform, 型月世界观的幻想种设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgyh12/pseuds/sgyh12
Summary: DVN亲情向，是个带尼禄上天的快乐故事





	【型月幻想种/半龙AU】此处是禁飞区

**Author's Note:**

> 给尼禄的六一儿童节贺文！！
> 
> 此文借用了型月幻想种的部分设定，幻想种在被人类主导世界后转移到世界里侧。
> 
> D和V属于至高龙种，因为包含人类血统无法和它们一起过去，只能留在人类这边。
> 
> 以上都是知道就好的背景设定
> 
> DVN亲情向，是个带尼禄上天的快乐故事
> 
> 蛋为1D形象
> 
> 宠尼禄就对了
> 
> 也许有错字，请见谅

尼禄，我说过很多次，不要动你的翅膀。”

 

“我很抱歉……父亲。”

 

但丁时隔一个月结束了漫长的外地工作，打开家门就听见尼禄的抽噎。

 

哦，又来了。

 

他大概猜到发生什么了，他希望迎接他的是热情的拥抱、美味的披萨还有侄子的欢呼声，而现实给予的只有黑漆漆的客厅、僵硬的亲戚关系以及琐碎的家庭剧。

 

“尼禄？维吉尔？”但丁大声唤着两位亲人的名字，敏感地察觉到室内凝固的空气，回应他的只有尼禄戛然而止的吸鼻涕声。

 

但丁知道他老哥的做派，这会儿又在展现自己家长的威风，而尼禄那小子又不知道触到了维吉尔哪根脆弱的神经，惹得这位父亲生气。他记得幼年时维吉尔还是一副成熟的小大人模样，但丁上树掏鸟窝、刨兔子洞捉兔子，无论他怎样调皮捣蛋得到的都只是维吉尔的一个白眼，直到但丁把泥巴糊到他脸上，他们开始大打出手。

 

自从他们多了尼禄这个小家庭成员，维吉尔的脾气就不大好，但他却不会像当年与但丁相处那样动用武力，他最擅长的就是冷暴力，没人能受得了这种冷暴力。

 

他是如此心疼自己的小侄子，年纪还小就要承受他父亲提早的更年期，自己的兄长即使在人类社会生活多年，仍旧无法学会正确的感情表达。

 

他来到维吉尔的书房——每次说教都会在这里进行，这里绝对是尼禄最害怕的地方。而和他想象中的景象一样，尼禄紧绷着双腿，低下头抑制住了自己的哭声，但他的双肩仍旧颤抖着。

 

而维吉尔一言未发，带着眼镜仍在整理他的工作文件，对于尼禄的委屈和内疚熟视无睹。

 

许久未归家的双胞胎弟弟咳嗽一声，提醒他们自己已经进来了。

 

“这次又是怎么回事？”但丁抱着双臂斜靠在门框上，眼睛在这对父子间瞟来瞟去。

 

维吉尔斜眼瞪着他，那紧皱的眉头似乎永远也消不下去，但丁可以想象到他那双喷火的角要实体化了。他把自己的眼镜拿下来，用食指揉着太阳穴，说道：“让尼禄自己说，这次你别给他求情。”

 

但丁又把疑惑的目光转到尼禄身上，这时的小孩子已经哭够了，眼睛因为流泪而红肿着。

 

“我，我和公园的孩子们玩，”尼禄低着头注视自己的脚尖，双手揪着衣服不安的上下搓着，“扳手腕的时候他们赢不了我，就说再也不和我玩了，但是我，我不懂……真的不知道会这样，我想和他们一起玩……我和他们吵架，之后打架，他们人多，我生气的要命，脑子一热就用翅膀的手把前面一个男孩推出去很远……”

 

“‘脑子一热’？你每次都这么说，尼禄。”维吉尔的言语毫不融化，毫不温暖，像冬天的冰锥，尼禄忍不住打了个哆嗦。

 

这确实不是第一次尼禄把他那蓝色半透明的翅膀露出来了，这孩子还小，不懂得克制他区别于常人的能力，之前的几次所幸没有外人注意到，他用他的小翅膀去抓树上的猫、逗池塘里的鱼，几次被维吉尔发现，他的兄长生气起来可以达到一个不怒自威的状态，光是面无表情盯着对方就可以把一个小屁孩吓到尿裤子。

 

当然，但丁可以把它归咎于龙种天生自带的威压。

 

“父亲从后面冲过来用他的大衣把我的翅膀挡住了，”尼禄说着说着声音又带了哭腔，“对不起。”

 

“我只让他一个人呆了一小会儿，”维吉尔补充道，“他就给我看这个。”

 

这次但丁无话可说了，这确实是尼禄的错，全部。

 

“被打飞的那小子没事吧？”尼禄嘴里“推”这个动作伤害绝对不一般。

 

“那小孩被打懵了，脸都被打肿，别的人类崽子们根本没看清尼禄干了什么，”维吉尔讥讽道，“真是万幸。”

 

“别用‘人类崽子’这种称呼方式。”

 

“那就‘灵长类崽子’。”维吉尔的语调很优雅，词语像诗句从他的舌尖溢出，十分融洽的包含着嘲弄。他说完以后便不容反驳，带回他看起来十分斯文败类的眼镜，专注于面前电脑屏的工作。

 

尼禄听见父亲不再理他，便小心翼翼的抬头，盯着父亲的后背，然后看了看站在他身边的叔叔，小步挪过去拽住了他红色风衣的衣角。

 

但丁抚上尼禄柔软的白色头发，帮他梳理乱糟糟的发尾，随后柔声说道：“来吧，我们回卧室。”

 

每一个家庭都有人负责黑脸和白脸，而但丁就是那个唱白脸的。

 

这唱白脸的活真的不好干，不仅要忍受唱黑脸的眼刀和被抢了崽子似的怨气，还要努力分辨侄子混乱不清的叙事能力。

 

尼禄的卧室在阁楼上，整体色调为靛蓝，单色的壁纸上有字母涂鸦和卡通画——这是但丁和尼禄的劳动成果，天花板除了吊灯还有星星灯的装饰，这些都是他这个叔叔与孩子父亲据与力争来的，维吉尔一直与“童心”二字无缘。

 

但丁把门关好，从口袋里掏出一个小物件给尼禄：“本来想带点那边的小吃，但是海关不准，我就给你带了这个小玩意儿，别被你爹看见。”

 

那是一个木雕做的背着弓箭的小人，物件虽小但刻画的形象生动又细致，甚至箭袋里的箭矢都根根分明。尼禄马上就忘了刚才自己哭的惨样，绽开一个笑脸，随后他反应过来捂上自己的嘴，避免发出声音被另一边的父亲听见。

 

正当尼禄准备对但丁说些感谢的话，但这时候他才好好看清叔叔的脸。

 

“叔叔你怎么变黑了？”

 

天见可怜的，居然只有尼禄关注到了他，他在热带跑来跑去，完全没注意到自己已经黑了一圈、脱离斯巴达家正宗的白皮了。

 

“……晒的。”但丁的语气带着悲凉，他的肤色眨眼间就回到了出门前的状态。

 

◆

 

尼禄问他亲爱的叔叔，他为什么会有一个完全飞不起来，只能滑翔用的翅膀，叔叔不知道这孩子哪儿来的那么多乱七八糟的问题，他还想问尼禄的翅膀上为什么会长羽毛、还是半透明的、两只大爪子机动性超强一拳能把人打飞、纯人类形态就可以显现出来，他找谁问去？

 

但丁绞尽脑汁的想着措辞，解释道：“呃，因为尼禄崽你的妈妈是纯人类，而你的父亲也是龙种和人的后代……所以是这样……”

 

大概吧，生物学上的事，他了解的也不多。

 

尼禄无法化成完整的龙形态，他比他的父亲和叔叔更加接近人类，但丁猜想这也是维吉尔对尼禄疏离严苛的原因之一，将来某天他可以回到里侧，回到所有幻想种的聚集地，他是无法带上尼禄的，尼禄无法在那边活下去。

 

不过但丁觉得这是在放彩虹屁，维吉尔还想去那个鬼地方？门都没有。

 

“但我不想只能做到滑翔，”尼禄手里把玩着木雕，语气却还带着沮丧，“我要像你们，有那么大的翅膀。”

 

“尼禄，你的翅膀很好看，和我们都不一样，这是你的特点，而且你现在才七岁，成年以后你的翅膀一定会变得又大又漂亮。”

 

“成年？就像宝X梦里那种进化是吗？！”尼禄心情立刻由阴转晴，他天蓝色虹膜中的小星星几乎要变成实体砸在但丁脸上。

 

但丁想自己应该没有教会尼禄奇怪的知识，说一下善意的谎言问题应该不大，他可爱的哥哥不会怪罪到他头上。

 

“大概差不多。”但丁肯定的点头。

 

总算把喜欢十万个为什么的侄子糊弄过去，可但丁不能糊弄自己，他意识到尼禄就算成年也不会飞翔的可能性，因为但丁在这个年纪就已经可以和维吉尔一起上天打架了。

 

不过但丁觉得没什么大不了的，在被人类主导的世界里飞来飞去的风险太大了，所以他出远门还是选择坐飞机。

 

可尼禄不会考虑这些，他只是想像叔叔和父亲那样有龙翼，而不是起飞无能的小翅膀。

 

即使但丁觉得尼禄的翅膀比看上去只会飞的龙翼有用多了，但还是觉得这事儿得和维吉尔商量一下。

 

“那你有什么办法？”维吉尔听了但丁的担忧，他的问题很直接。

 

他哥哥的问题就问到了重点，尼禄即使再想与亲人一样，但他还是无法做到“飞”这个动作，维吉尔最关心的通常都是实际的问题，他作为家里最年长的人总是顾虑很多，这顾虑大多来源于晚他一秒出生的不成器弟弟与幼稚而天真的儿子。

 

“你知道你弟弟是干什么的吗？”但丁很有自信的拍了拍胸脯。

 

“一个没什么能力只会到处旅游观光的二流摄影师。”维吉尔的话语没有一丝停顿，仿佛这个回答已经被他预演了很多遍。

 

但丁没想到自己在哥哥心里是这么个形象，但今天他脾气好，不计较。他忍住想要反驳的欲望，继续道：“这世界上还是有那么一些人烟稀少的地方，我们可以带尼禄去那里。”

 

维吉尔没接他话，知道他还没完，用眼神示意他接着说。

 

“……接下来就是靠老哥你的能力了。”

 

只有维吉尔能做到空间跳跃，那是专属于他甚至让但丁都有些吃醋的极为方便的能力。但丁若是可以使用空间跳跃，他就不必累死累活的坐飞机满世界乱跑，直接定好位置一个闪现就到了地方，上午他可以在乞力马扎罗山拍摄美丽的雪峰，中午就能去意大利吃正宗的薄底披萨。

 

只要但丁眼珠一转维吉尔就知道他脑袋瓜里想的什么鬼主意，可他没有继续追究下去，不可否认，但丁的意见让他产生了久违的心动感，唯一的不确定因素就是自己的弟弟到底靠不靠谱。

 

维吉尔赌一把，决定相信这家伙。

 

“……把坐标给我。”

 

但丁真是选了个好地方。

 

“父亲，我们要去旅游吗？”

 

在一个阳光明媚的周六，维吉尔一手抱着尼禄，另一只手极不情愿的拽着但丁。

 

“带你上天。”但丁抢答。

 

之后他眼前一花，对自己失去了控制，好像被放进滚筒洗衣机了转了三圈，视线内全是没有规律的线条与五颜六色的万花筒，一切稳定的时候，他从胃里涌出呕吐的的欲望。

 

“别当着尼禄的面吐出来。”

 

“你就是故意的……”

 

一直把头埋在他脖颈的尼禄小心翼翼的抬起头，原本兴高采烈带着红晕的小脸马上就没了精神。

 

他所目及之处是一望无际的荒漠，干燥的风带着细小的沙石与黄褐色的风滚草。

 

“这里什么也没有。”尼禄鼓起腮帮子，气呼呼的称述事实，他本以为父亲还会发善心的利用大好的假日带他去游乐园玩。

 

“就是因为什么也没有。”维吉尔把尼禄放下。

 

“是你带他还是我带？”但丁问。

 

“我带。”

 

尼禄茫然的睁着大眼睛在叔叔和父亲之前来回看，而维吉尔则向前走了几步，接着对但丁道：“注意风压。”

 

但丁用自己的红色风衣遮住小孩子。

 

随后在尼禄的余光中，强大的蓝色光芒在父亲的位置爆开，随之带着一股强劲的风，尼禄在叔叔的保护下稳住身体，当一切平静的时候，他好奇的从叔叔的衣摆下探出头。

 

他的父亲样貌与之前已经大不相同，他长出了那对喷薄着火焰的龙角，眼瞳也变为两栖类的竖瞳，眼白转为黑色，以及最为显眼的那两对有繁复花纹的、随着魔力的流动而蓝色渐变的龙翼。

 

尼禄已经很久没有见过父亲的四翼了，模糊的记忆只让他记得自己产生艳羡的情绪。

 

“过来尼禄，我抓住你去天上。”他父亲的声音如同被某种电子处理器合成过，但尼禄没有任何恐惧的心理，扑到父亲的怀里，伸出手兴奋的去摸那龙翼。

 

“老哥，你飞慢一点，”但丁提醒道，“尼禄现在还承受不了太快的速度。”

 

维吉尔把尼禄的手从自己的翅膀上放下来，紧紧的抱住他，有力的四翼挥动卷起阵风，尼禄觉得自己脑袋一沉，耳边只有风的呼啸——半龙带着他向蔚蓝的天空冲去。

 

尼禄本能的发出一声细小的惊呼，下意识闭上双眼，手攥紧了父亲的前襟。

 

尼禄未料到一直以来严苛的父亲会同意带他去天上，曾经还再小一些的年岁，他试着爬上房顶的天台，在边缘处体验风的温度，他们的独栋加上阁楼只有三层，但楼顶确实是一个他从未体验过的新世界，这里的风尽情的吹拂他的面庞，天空没有遮挡物，可以看见远处的行人，他们来去匆匆。但维吉尔总是很快找到他，父亲的表情总是没有过多的变化，在尼禄看来，他就是个喜欢臭着脸教训人而且自以为是的大人，维吉尔不顾他的反抗，直接揪着衣领拖回了他的卧室。

 

“那种地方不是你能去的。”父亲对他说道，然后锁上了房门。

 

“尼禄，把眼睛睁开，看看下面。”

 

这次父亲的语气却大不相同，他用温和，甚至是带着些许柔软的声音抚平幼子的紧张。

 

已经没有了开始时的晕眩感，尼禄睁开了眼睛。

 

他俯瞰到空旷、无遮挡的黄色大地。

 

这与房顶上的景色差距过大，比那里更强劲却毫无杂质的疾风扑面而来，刚刚他还脚踏实地在大地上，现在却已经在离地千米的天空了，尼禄觉得自己呼吸有些困难，但这些都不用在意，他只要一抬头就可以看见无垠的地平线、天空与大地的交汇处，那风滚草、脚边的石块，已经全部变成不可见的一点，沉寂在大地中了。

 

“这是飞翔的感觉吗？父亲！”尼禄的声音在风中有些模糊不清，“真的在天上！太棒了！”

 

因为过于激动，他的双手甚至忘了攥紧父亲的衣物，甚至本来搭在他双肩的两只半透明大手也离开了原来的位置，面对大地挥舞着。

 

“这不是飞翔，尼禄，这对你来说不是的。”

 

维吉尔没有阻止他，轻声对他提醒道：“我们要上升了。”

 

他挥动翅膀，魔力与上升气流一起带动他前往更高的云层之上。

 

“爸爸（Dad）！”尼禄惊呼一声抓住紧抱自己的双臂，欣喜地问道，“还可以更上面吗？”

 

“如果我想，甚至可以带你去看看人造卫星，”维吉尔言语中少见的带着笑意，“但那太远了，对你太危险。”

 

随后白色的云扑向尼禄的脸颊，他感到小水珠砸在皮肤上。

 

“原来它们不是棉花糖吗？有点凉凉的。”孩子的语气透着一股失落感。

 

维吉尔意识到自己无意中打破了孩童天真美好的幻想，但他的心仅仅不安了那么几秒，就被理所当然的“反正他长大会知道的”思想占据了大脑。

 

“你已经是个大孩子了，应该知道，”维吉尔的解释有点僵硬，“这些都是水，学校的老师以后会教你的。”

 

他们一起突破了云层，太阳光线不受阻碍的照射在他们身上，面前是翻腾的云海。

 

“我以为这些云都是可以踩上去的，”尼禄说，“就像《杰克和豆茎》里，宫殿在云层上面。”

 

“那些都是童话故事，现实中就是这样，没有任何东西。”

 

维吉尔已经连续打破好几次儿童幻想了，这样下去他怀疑尼禄再也没有信心看家里那些童话书了，他适当的停止了谈话，决定让尼禄没空去想这些东西。

 

维吉尔停止了向上的动力，任由身体自然坠落，收起翅膀，如捕猎的鹰隼。在他意料之中，尼禄只顾得上惊叹，发出猝不及防的尖叫声。

 

随后他们一同掉回云层里，维吉尔立刻恢复魔力，展开翅膀，骤然停止的坠落与又急速回升高度，这对尼禄来说，恐怕从今以后游乐园再也没有娱乐项目能够刺激他了。

 

“爸爸，这个比过山车好玩多了，”尼禄咯咯笑着，眼睛里满是喜悦，“我从来……从来没有体验过在天上自由翱翔的感觉，这飞的比鸟儿还高！”

 

但丁仰望着天空穿梭的蓝色身影，想起尼禄仅有的一次坐飞机体验，他贴在舷窗边，那些建筑物逐渐变小，就像他房间里那些玩具模型，自己坐在他旁边，两个人一起趴着议论，尼禄喋喋不休的发出惊叹，而他的父亲坐在最靠近走廊的位置，不参与进谈论里，仿佛所有的事情都与他无关似的。

 

维吉尔带着尼禄飞了一会儿，孩子却怎么也不够，一直想再去高一点的地方。

 

“放过你爹吧，你再高，就飞出大气层了。”

 

但丁的声音突兀的出现在他们身边，尼禄从未见过叔叔变成半龙的形态，他头上的角锐利且粗壮，与他父亲相反，浑身笼罩赤色的龙息，也没有那灵活且吸引眼球的大尾巴。

 

他对维吉尔张开双手，那意思很明显了。

 

尼禄还没搞懂他们要干嘛，就发现自己被爹扔出去了，转体三百六十度被叔叔稳稳的接住。

 

“他有没有吓得哇哇大哭？”但丁打趣道。

 

“没有，倒是兴奋一直叫个不停。”

 

维吉尔又扇了两下翅膀，蓝色微光的魔力碎屑从他的尾巴尖冒出来。

 

“毕竟是我儿子，这点胆量还是有的。”

 

他飞远了，声音消逝在风里。

 

随后尼禄看见一只无比美丽的龙，在浑身上下的银蓝色鳞片在阳光的照射下反射着耀眼的光，而他有力的脊背上的刺状鳞片则如有生命一般随着呼吸一张一合，头上的角与两只前爪的手肘处喷薄着蓝色的火焰。

 

他长大嘴巴看着，连话都说不出口了。

 

“那也是你父亲，”但丁在他耳边悄声解释道，“记住它的样子吧，恐怕以后就见不到了。”

 

“它，它会飞走吗？”尼禄惶然转头询问他的叔叔，“父亲会离开我们吗？”

 

但丁眨了眨眼睛，对他说：“怎么会呢，有你在他怎么可能离开呢？”

 

“真的？对我来说父亲比高空可怕多了……但是我对他改观了一点……一点！”尼禄像是被什么戳中了弱点一样解释起来。

 

但丁被他结结巴巴的话语逗的直笑，手摸着侄子白色的小脑袋。

 

他们正聊着，突然远处传来一声巨响。

 

“……那是你父亲产生的音爆，”但丁觉得自己愈来愈像个解说员，“超越了声音的速度就会那样。”

 

尼禄还小，不懂什么是超过声音，但他的脸上已经满是羡慕。

 

他们已经看不清维吉尔的身影了，或许是没了孩子的顾虑，维吉尔脱离了束缚，魔力灌满他的炉心，风与声音一同甩在了他身后。

 

但丁想过，或许维吉尔回到里侧只是想拥有一片自由的天空，毕竟这里对他来说和砍去翅膀无益了。

 

“叔叔也能飞的那么快吗？”

 

红色的半龙露出落败的表情：“论速度还是你老爹更胜一筹，我也追不上他。”

 

“我以后也能那样吗？”

 

“等你满级了就可以了。”但丁决定哄到底。

 

但是搞出那么大的动静真的没问题吗？但丁的内心隐隐不安，从历史的经验来说他的第六感都相当的准。

 

现实如他所愿验证了想法——由远至近从另一处传来轰鸣声。

 

尼禄天真的扬起头问：“还有有别的龙吗？”

 

但丁绷紧了下巴，回答道：“侄子，这可能是我最后一次充当你的百事通了，那是喷气式飞机……哦显然还是战斗机的型号，不止一架。”

 

原谅尼禄，没有学会分辨飞机和龙在飞行时的声音区别，但丁所能做到的事情就是护住尼禄的身体，顺便遮住他的眼睛免得晕眩到吐，尽他这辈子最大的努力驱动魔力产生速度追上他的老哥。没有时间为他这辈子第一次在速度比赛中赢了维吉尔而高兴，但丁狠狠的拽住了那显眼又好抓的尾巴。

 

“你……！但丁！！”维吉尔吃痛大叫着他该死的弟弟的名字。

 

“快传送！传送回去！”

 

不需要解释，维吉尔已经听见喷气式战斗机的尾焰声了。

 

蓝色龙种的眼里充斥着“回头再找你算账”的怒火，再次让但丁享受到了滚筒洗衣机式死亡万花筒福利。

 

◆

 

但丁一再声称他对于自己选的地方很有信心，是老哥自己玩过头搞出巨响把飞机引过来。

 

长兄表示再也不会相信胞弟的鬼话，然后奇迹一般的没有再找他算揪自己尾巴的帐。

 

“以后会让你一起还的。”

 

“没懂……”

 

“你是不是告诉尼禄这就像升级，只要升到满级就可以像我一样了？”维吉尔没头没脑的冒出这个问题。

 

“不，这是尼禄自己问的！我只是肯定了他的想法。”但丁强颜欢笑，心里唾弃这个转头就把亲叔叔出卖的小崽子。

 

“等尼禄长大以后知道了真相是什么反应？想想看吧但丁。”他亲爱的哥哥只留下这么一句惹人深思的话语，潇洒的离开了。

 

但丁希望尼禄永远都别长大。


End file.
